Canopia
Canopia is the greenest place in Tinkatolli. It has long river going down the middle of it a waterfall at the top until dropping out to Windy Ways. It is the only place in Tinkatolli in which you can collect only organic and food materials. The only type in which junk you can collect with seeds has appeared is when Trader would like those items. There are two mini-games in Canopia 'Algae Energy' and 'Stax'. From here there are direct signposts to Sundunia and Tinkertown on the right and to Junkatolli and Stinkatolli on the left. From Canopia you can access your home. By walking to the front of the huge grey tree at the very top. There will be a spoon, if you drag an acorn from the ground or from your bagpack onto the spoon it will be flipped from the spoon onto a purple platform in which a Toucan will fly down and eat. Once the door is open you can access your home. In Canopia you also have a direct pathway to Windy Ways which is a reason it is very popular. It is on the left hand side of the popsicle bridge. You can go down the river with a boat by standing on the popsicle bridge and dragging your boat on the left handside. In Canopia there are two animated toys your Tinka can use. One is a slide which you can slide down by clicking on. And a spinning wheel which will spin your Tinka around once you click on it. It will keep spinning until you click off it. The room also features the most build-a-makeables videos in any other place. Being the slide, spinning wheel and tree house. History Christmas 2011 - Trivia *Canopia used to be the room you would go into when you login. Until Blueberry Hill was introduced on January 29th 2011 *Many people don't know that you can put your boat on the Windy ways river from anywhere in the room and it doesn't have to be the popsicle bridge *The items found in Canopia regularly change with the seasons *When walking down the bottom of canopia the brown grass can be very tideous in the scenery getting in the way of your Tinkas walk space *The staff had a few tests to make the whole of the Canopia river animated. But it created too much lag so it's only the waterfall that move with waves and ripples *Canopia is the only area to have a noticeboard. In it features the new TinkaPad Of the Week and how to enter your home *At the very bottom of the Canopia river there is a random red line for unknown reasons *The teacup on the bottom left of Canopia used to have a straw and looked slightly different this has also changed for unknown reasons *A bench was discovered in the very early days of closed beta. It was just like any other ordinary bench but what Tinkas discovered was that it reverses everything the way your tinka looks and what you say. Somebody gave it the name "Hcneb" (Bench backwards). The staff decided to keep this & not fix it